(Please) Love Me Too
by DrAutumn123
Summary: The family of empty cups is having their weekly family picnic in Boston when Magnus points out a lady elf to Hearth. What Magnus is having trouble understanding is why Blitzen is so mad all of a sudden. Blitzen confesses his love for Hearth to Magnus and Magnus finally understands. But does Hearthstone?


**A/N: To anyone from any country other than America that might be reading this today: I am sorry. I'm sorry for the terror that my country is going to cause you. I'm sorry for the lives you've lost by our hands, and the lives you might lose. I'm sorry that you have to wake up in fear of us. I'm sorry. To Americans that might be reading this: I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you have to wake up in terror, afraid of your own people. I'm sorry that you'll not feel safe as you walk down the streets. I'm sorry for anyone that devalues your feelings as mine are currently being devalued as I write this by my pro-Trump parents. They don't understand what it means to be a minority, whether it be POC or LGBT, and they don't understand or care why Trump is bad for this country and her people. This story has nothing to do with the election because honestly writing is the only way I can keep my mind off of it. Tomorrow I'll be back to fighting but today I just need to let myself breathe, and so this fic came about as a way to deal with my feelings. Enjoy, stay safe, I love you.**

Walking down the overly crowded streets of Boston, five people stood out among the rest. Five people who had no outwards relations, but on the inside were held together by the bonds of family. Sammirah, or Sam, was an Arab-American Muslim, also a Valkyrie, in charge of recruiting the bravest of the dead to fight in Ragnarok, also an aspiring pilot. Magnus, Boston born son of the Norse god Frey, a dead warrior of Odin. Alex, a transgender, gender fluid, shapeshifting child of Loki, also a warrior of Odin, an a sculptor. Blitzen, son of Freya, dwarf born of the dark world of Nidavellir, fashion designer and owner of the shop _Blitz's Best._ Hearthstone, elf born of the light of Alfheim, the most powerful magician in the nine worlds, save Odin himself. Together, these five individuals formed just about the oddest family to walk the streets of Boston, eating falafel, and discussing various things amongst themselves.

Between Alex, Sam, and Blitz, a heated argument about clothing arose. Alex was passionately arguing that clothing had no gender and could be worn by any person of any gender or lack thereof. He today, Alex was wearing his signature, slightly appalling, mixture of hot pink and lime green. His tight green jeans and his bright pink jacket drew many eyes, as did his green hair and mismatched eyes. Alex was the epitome of "out there". His gender fluidity made him passionate about the practicality of clothing and how it must be for both or many genders.

Sam, whose modesty stemmed from her religion, wore a dark green _hijab_ and a loose fitting sweater. She was arguing that some clothing, like her _hijab,_ were distinctly feminine. She also argued that on Alex's female days that, if Alex were Muslim like Sam, she would wear a _hijab_ , but on his male days he would not, making the _hijab_ a feminine article of clothing.

Blitzen was on neither side but was rapidly interjecting ideas for a multipurpose scarf-like article that could double as a _hijab,_ scarf, belt, and thermal bullet proof blanket. He tossed out ideas for either to assess between their arguing and jotted down ideas in his notebook. Before they reached the park that was their destination, he had a list several pages long of ideas, patterns, and fabrics that he might use.

Hearthstone and Magnus were apart from the conversation on clothing. Hearthstone always wore the same outfit, much to Blitzen's dismay, and therefore didn't care about much to do with clothing. Magnus was only one gender all the time, male, and therefore didn't really care about gender of clothing or _hijabs_ either way. Instead, the two friends were arguing about video games, which the both of them found much more interesting. Magnus prefered handheld or console games, where Hearthstone was vehemently pro-pinball. Magnus teased Hearth about his age and outdated taste in gaming, but Hearth reminded him that his pinball playing skills had once saved their lives from giants, and Magnus conceded that Hearth had a point.

All together, the family was enjoying their weekly outing.

This week, on top of celebrating their continued existence in their crazy world, as they always did, the family of empty cups was also celebrating the official opening of _Blitz's Best,_ which had been delayed due to mortal peril. They celebrated with falafel and a picnic in the park, which they had reached just as their separate arguments were coming to a close. The family chose a spot where they could watch the passing people and began their meal. Alex and Magnus teased each other mercilessly over who had killed whom more times this week, or who had the highest score on the video game they were currently playing together. Hearthstone and Blitzen sat close to each other and shared a drink, while conversing with Sam about her flying lessons and her fiance, Amir. Conversations shifted back and forth between the five as they ate and laughter flowed freely between them.

The odd family was not alone in the park that day. They watched all sorts of people pass them. Other families, couples, friends, lovers, peoples of all sorts, human and non. A few dwarfs rushed about, bundled up against the Midgardian sun, with their arms full of tools. A giant strolled idly through the park, rescuing a kitten from a tree, pulling lost frisbees from hard to reach places, getting into fights with low flying birds. Eventually, Magnus spotted a lone female elf feeding the ducks by the pond and watching the passing humans with a look of disdain evident on her face. She was, like all elves, tall and beautiful. Magnus only had experience with two elves, Hearthstone and his father, and the two vastly opposite ends of the spectrum left him with mixed feelings about the race. Still, he got Hearth's attention and pointed her out to him.

Hearth shrugged with disinterest. _No one I know._ He signed to Magnus. Magnus grinned and elbowed him in the side.

 _Maybe you should_ get _to know her._ The elf drew up his face in disgust and made to sign back, but before he could, he was interrupted by Magnus's sharp cry of pain. Though he couldn't hear it, or the loud thump that had caused it, he had seen Magnus's expression and his turning to discover the source.

Mangus was confused as to what had hit him. He suspected Alex, or maybe a monster, or maybe a stray ball. But when his eyes locked eyes with the source of the pain, he was surprised- and angry- to discover Blitzen on the other end. The dwarf was standing now, towering over a sitting Magnus. His dark eyes were flashing dangerously, his nimble hands balled into fists, and his normally smiling face contorted by rage. Magnus stood too, now towering over the dwarf.

"What the hell man? What's wrong with you?" Magnus's words shocked Blitzen out of his haze. He looked up at Magnus and his mouth fell open. His eyes filled with tears and his hands unclenched and began to shake. His mouth opened and closed in shock and before Magnus could say anything else, the dwarf turned around and _ran_ away.

Hearthstone was on his feet in a flash. Ever since Blitzen's near death experience he was loath to let the dwarf out of his sight. He felt so guilty still, and so over protective of his friend. Magnus stopped him by sticking out his arm. He quickly signed to the elf, _I'll go, he's mad at me._ Hearthstone looked indecisive, his eyes flitting between Magnus and Blitz's retreating form. He nodded tensely but signed back, _Five minutes and I'm coming after you._

Magnus took off in a jog after Blitz, wondering what had caused the man to go from his normal self to enraged so quickly. He hadn't even been talking to Blitz, he had been talking to Hearth about-

It hit Magnus like a ton of bricks. Or like Blitzen's fist on the back of his head.

He sped up into a run, desperately trying to find his friend. It didn't take long. Blitz had given up running away and was leaning on a fence overlooking the river. He didn't turn as Magnus approached him. Magnus settled next to him, apology written on his face, arms raised in surrender.

"Look, Blitz I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Blitzen sighed and leaned more heavily on the fence.

"No, kid. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, it's not my place to." Magnus started to interrupt but Blitz continued.

"You ever loved someone who didn't love you back, kid?" He asked rhetorically. He knew Magnus hadn't. Blitz turned and looked Magnus in the face finally, but Magnus wished he hadn't.

His eyes were red and his face was so vulnerable that Magnus felt like beating up anything that had made Blitz look like that. He felt guilty that it had been him that made Blitz look like that. The dwarf seemed to have aged ten years in the past few moments, and his usual optimistic smile was replaced with a defeated expression. Magnus longed to reach out to Blitz but it was clear he had a lot he needed to get off his chest, so Magnus kept his distance.

"I've been in love with Hearth for the better part of a decade now. Ever since I first laid eyes on him back in Nidavellir. Took me three years to admit it to myself, and another four to stop hoping that he'd wake up and realize he felt the same way. Since we started looking after you, I've been content to just be his friend, his co-parent, to watch him grow as a sorcerer. To watch him grow as a person. I'd give up everything- I _did_ give up everything just to follow him around the Nine Realms and help him learn his magic. Just to be with him. And it wasn't selfless like you think it was either, kid. It was the most selfish thing I've ever done. And yet, every day, I keep making the decision to stay with him, just because it's easier for me to live with him than it would be to live without him, even if he doesn't feel the same way."

Blitz looked back over the water, unable to look Magnus in the face anymore and see his sympathetic expression.

"I tell myself every night- tomorrow's gonna be the day. I'm gonna tell him and if he doesn't feel the same, I'm gonna leave. Go back to Nidavellir. Every night it's the same thing. And every morning as soon as I see that smile...my will is gone." Blitz was quiet for a long moment and Magnus almost said something multiple times, but he sensed Blitz had more to say.

He was right. Blitz started up again and his voice was thick from unshed tears.

"Those first few months were the worst of my life. From the minute I saw him unconscious on the ground I was in love with him. I didn't know he was deaf, or that he was a magician. I didn't even know his name, but I knew I loved him. And when he woke up, terrified of me and of the rest of the world, I knew I'd spend my whole life trying to prove it to him." Blitzen took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Gods it was hard." He shook out.

"At first, he was jumpy around everything. He wouldn't tell me why, even once I learned ASL. I spent weeks staying up all night pouring over books so I could communicate with him. Even just enough to tell him I wasn't going to hurt him. Yeah, we could write back and forth, and he could read lips, but it's not the same.

And he was so scared. It's a different world growing up in an abusive household, kid. I didn't know there was a wrong way to fold clothes, or set a plate down, but he did. Every single move was micro analyzed for any sign of ill intent. Anything. Even just showing the slightest bit of any emotion could be misconstrued. I had to watch him be afraid of everything, and I had to do it all with a reassuring smile or else he'd read something into it. I wanted to be angry. I wanted to burn Alfheim to the ground but gods help me if I let on that was what I wanted. Because anger terrified him, even if it wasn't at him."

Magnus remembered being in Alfheim and Hearth's father. It didn't surprise Magnus that Hearth would have PTSD over his awful childhood, but imagining Hearth being scared of Blitz was like trying to imagine a new color. It didn't compute. Blitz and Hearth were two halves of a whole. Their worlds revolved around each other. Magnus kicked himself that he didn't see Blitz's feelings earlier. And for not knowing what to say to reassure him. He let Blitzen keep talking.

"I remember one time, a few months into him living with me in Nidavellir, before we went to Mimir, we were sitting on the couch together. He was finally relaxed enough around me that he wasn't watching my every move, and so he was reading. I was sewing something, I don't even remember what it was. I pricked my finger. I'd done it a thousand times but this one time I got blood on the fabric. I was so angry at myself that I threw it down. I yelled in frustration and stood up to go wash my hands but-" Blitzen's voice hitched and Magnus knew something bad was coming.

"He was making this sound. He couldn't hear himself making it but I'll never forget it. It haunts me, kid. Every time I see him in the slightest bit of danger, no matter how capable he is now, I hear that noise. I turned around and he was in the fetal position. He had his arms thrown over his head, and his eyes closed so tight. He was terrified. He thought I was going to take my anger out on him. I hurt myself and he thought I was going to hurt him." Blitz's eyes were glassy in memory. He was looking at Magnus, but straight passed him.

"It took me hours to calm him down. I couldn't talk to him because he refused to open his eyes. I finally just picked him up and sat with him on the couch until he came to terms with it on his own. After that he finally told me about his dad, and his brother. He told me about the wergild and everything else. And I swore that I'd never let anything like that happen to him again. And I swore to myself to not let my feelings get in the way of taking care of him."

All of a sudden, Blitz's face changed. A small smile lit up his face, though his eyes were still sad. Magnus was taken aback by the sudden change.

"And look at him now. He's the best sorcerer in the Nine Realms, save Odin himself. He's the most capable, smartest, strongest person I know. Course," Blitz laughed briefly, "He's always been that to me." Blitz gestured to Magnus. "He's got you and Alex and Sam that look up to him now. And he's scared he's gonna let you down, but he knows that you'd never think that. He's not scared that you'll abandon him, only that he'll mess up. And he knows-at least, I hope he does- that I won't leave him. He's got so much more confidence now, in himself and in others, especially since we left Alfheim. He's not so scared anymore." Blitz's small smile and proud eyes vanished again but this time Magnus was expecting it. He placed a comforting hand on Blitz's shoulder, knowing what Blitz was going to say next.

"I'm terrified though, kid." Magnus steeled himself to not show emotion, so he could be there for his friend, who was visibly shaking now.

"It's only a matter of time now before he wises up and realizes that he wants something more than just our friendship. He's gonna want a relationship and then...he's gonna leave. He's gonna leave me behind to be with someone who can make him happy. That's why I got so angry when you pointed out that elf, kid. I'm not too eager for it to happen, ya'know? I want him to be happy-more than anything. Even if it means leaving me behind. But that doesn't mean I want to speed up the process."

Magnus caught a flash of white in the bustling crowd from the corner of his eye. He gently removed his hand from Blitzen's shoulder.

"Blitz man, you know that's not gonna happen. Hearth is your best friend. He's not just going to abandon you." Magnus signed while he spoke, hoping.

"Realistically? I wouldn't blame him if he did though. What do I have to offer him? I can't even be his friend without wanting more. I can't even wish him happiness without secretly wishing for the opposite, just so he'll stay with me. What kind of friend is that?" Blitzen automatically signed as he spoke, not even realizing he was doing it. It was just a habit. Magnus was struck by how much of Blitzen's life he had changed to revolve around Hearth. He learned a new language, uprooted himself, and was constantly doing whatever he could to make life easier for Hearth, even now when he wasn't here.

Magnus forced himself to stay in the moment with Blitz.

"Blitz, do you love him?" Blitzen laughed without humor.

"Gods help me, yes. Yes I do. I love him with everything I have and more. So much it hurts."

"Then you've gotta believe that it's not worthless. You've gotta believe that it's gonna work out. People don't just love someone for ten years for it to not work out. That's not how things work. Love doesn't go out with a whimper." Blitzen gazed at Magnus sourly.

"You don't know what you're talking about, kid. My mother is the goddess of love. Don't you think that if anyone would believe that, it would be me?" Magnus shook his head, desperate to make Blitz understand.

"Do you think your mother would honestly make you fall in love with someone who didn't love you back?" Blitzen looked at Magnus for a second, dumbfounded.

"Yes." He answered, as if it were obvious. Magnus flinched, remembering the discord between Blitzen and his mother. He pressed on. Blitzen's remarks reminded him of Annabeth talking about Percy. Their love was one of the oddest things he'd ever heard about. He rubbed the back of his head. Blitzen's love _felt_ a lot like Annabeth's too, although maybe a little less harmful to his personal health.

"Blitz com'mon man. It's not as hopeless as you make it out to be."

Blitzen exploded in anger at the younger man for the second time that day.

"Of course it is!" Blitz signed exaggeratedly as he spoke, ASL for yelling. "Of course it's helpless! It's been TEN YEARS, Magnus! A decade of loving him. A decade of telling myself that he's never gonna feel the same, so I should just get over it. A decade of being proved right again and again but still never getting over it. Still holding out that little piece of hope on the off chance that maybe, someday, he'll feel sorry enough for me that he'll love me back. That he'd stoop so low as to love me, even a fraction as much as I love him. And all for what?"

Blitzen was yelling, his signing getting more and more wild. Tears flowed from his eyes unhindered now, his eyes were wild and his voice hysterical and loud.

But Hearth didn't hear that as he walked up.

He did see Blitz's signing though. He knew every word Blitzen was saying, thanks to that particular habit that Magnus had cleverly restarted when he saw Hearthstone approaching. Hearthstone saw Blitzen's declaration, and his passion, and his sorrow and it spoke louder to him than any words could ever. He strode up to Magnus and Blitz, who was unaware that he was behind him. He could see Magnus's anxiousness from over Blitz's head but he ignored it, focusing entirely on the shorter man. Gathering his courage, he tapped Blitzen on the shoulder.

Blitzen flew around, his dreads spinning around him like wings. His dark eyes were glistening with tears, and they widened in shock when they looked up and locked with Hearthstone's. He frantically tried to sign something- anything- but he couldn't form words in his terror. He was shaking and looked on the verge of bolting again.

Until Hearthstone leaned down and captured his lips with his own. He buried his pale fingers in Blitz's long hair, forcing Blitzen to stay in place. Hearth closed his eyes and put every ounce of emotion he held for the dwarf into that kiss. He brushed his lips forcefully over the dwarf's. He untangled one hand from his hair and wrapped it around his back, halfway lifting him closer to his mouth.

Blitzen couldn't move. Couldn't think. Couldn't breath. Until he could. Hearth was breathing life back into it and he threw himself into receiving it. He tossed his arms around the elf's shoulders and pulled himself closer, standing on his tiptoes to reach better. He allowed Hearth to guide the kiss and allowed himself to be lost in it. His tears were dampening both their cheeks and he heard himself sobbing in the back of his throat. Finally he had to pull away. When he did, he clenched both his hands into Hearthstone's shirt and buried his face into his chest, crying. Deep heaving sobs racked his body. Hearth couldn't hear them, but he could feel them. He could feel the way Blitzen's body was shaking and he could feel the tears that were soaking into his shirt. He wrapped his long arms around Blitzen and pulled him closer, tighter. Over Blitzen's head, he mouthed to Magnus, _thank you._

Magnus was visibly uncomfortable at watching his adopted parents make out in front of him. He was happy for them both, but that didn't mean he was going to stick around. While the couple stood still embraced, he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away, back toward where he had left Alex and Sam.

They were anxiously awaiting his arrival. Sam jumped up to greet him, immediately bombarding him with questions.

"Is Blitz ok? Where's Hearth? Did you leave them together? Are they ok?" She spewed out faster than Magnus could follow. He grinned and shrugged.

"I think they'll be alright. But I think we'll have to postpone the celebration again. Next week we'll have a double though."

"A double? What else are we going to be celebrating?" Alex, female now, asked. Magnus's grin spread.

"Our parents got together." Sam and Alex's cries of joy could be heard throughout the park to all but the happy couple, who had already vacated in favor of returning to their apartment.


End file.
